ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Samurai Empyrean equipment guide
I made this Samurai guide based on my previous guides. I hope to do this for every job. The goal here is to lay out all the locations of NM's and quests so that everything can be accessed from one page. I want to keep this simple so please don't do any major changes without asking; however feel free to make any minor corrections or fill out missing information. Enjoy! --Kraftlos 04:28, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Basic Samurai Empyrean Set The main pieces are pretty weak. Most people will at least want to upgrade their equipment to +1 before bringing it into their regular rotation. Unkai Armor Set Main Pieces * Unkai Kabuto - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Vunkerl for 20,000 Cruor * Unkai Domaru - Purchased from the Dominion Tactician in Abyssea - Grauberg for 1,500 Dominion Notes * Unkai Kote - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Grauberg for 25,000 Cruor * Unkai Haidate - Purchased from the Bastion Prefect in Abyssea - Vunkerl for 1,000 Resistance Credits * Unkai Sune-Ate - Found in Gold Chests in Abyssea - Vunkerl Accessories * Unkai Nodowa - Drops from Mictlantecuhtli (NM) in Abyssea - Tahrongi * Unkai Sugemino - Drops from Ironclad Pulverizer (NM) in Abyssea - Misareaux * Unkai Mimikazari - Drops from Hazhdiha (NM) in Abyssea - Altepa +1 Seals To upgrade your equipment, you must be level 75 and you must have started the relevant trial. When you are ready, trade one piece of equipment to the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) and review the trial, then the moogle will inscribe the trial on your armor piece. When you've collected the seals, return and trade the armor and the required seals to the to chest on the right, then trade the armor to the Moogle receive the +1 version. Unfortunately, the three accessory pieces can't be upgraded. Unkai Armor +1 Set * Kabuto - 8 Unkai Seal: Head (Trial 4167) **'In Abyssea - Attohwa:' *** Notorious Monster: Kampe, Pallid Percy, Whiro *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I, Crimson Carpet II *** Quest: Threadbare Tribulations * Kote - 8 Unkai Seal: Hands (Trial 4327) ** In Abyssea - Altepa: *** Notorious Monster: Chickcharney *** Quest: The Secret Ingredient ** In Abyssea - Grauberg: ***Notorious Monster: Minaruja ***Quest: Getting Lucky ** In Abyssea - Uleguerand: ***Notorious Monster: Veri Selen * Domaru - 10 Unkai Seal: Body (Trial 4347) **'In Abyssea - Altepa:' ***Notorious Monster: Ironclad Smiter *** Dominion Ops: Op 01, Op 05 ***Quest: Proof of the Lion **'In Abyssea - Uleguerand:' ***Notorious Monster: Chione **'In Abyssea - Grauberg:' ***Notorious Monster: Ningishzida * Haidate - 8 Unkai Seal: Legs (Trial 4187) **'In Abyssea - Misareaux:' *** Notorious Monster: Cep-Kamuy, Heqet, Nehebkau *** Resistance Ops: Ward Warden I *** Quest: Cookbook of Hope Restoring * Sune-Ate - 8 Unkai Seal: Feet (Trial 4207) **'In Abyssea - Vunkerl:' *** Notorious Monster: Chhir Batti, Iktomi, Khalkotaur *** Quest: Bad Communication +2 Jewels/Coins/Cards/Stones A lot of these can be obtained from zone bosses. It's always good to check and see if you can get several quests done at once. Like the previous upgrades, these are exchanged via the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Because these are used by multiple jobs, you will be lotting against the other party or alliance members to get these. Unkai Armor +2 Set *'Kabuto' - 6 Jewels of Vision (Trial 4227) **Attohwa: Ulhuadshi, Titlacauan **Konschtat: Kukulkan, Hadal Satiator, Turul *'Gloves' - 6 Jewels of Wieldance (Trial 4367) **Uleguerand: Resheph **Grauberg: Amphitrite **Vunkerl: Durinn **Attohwa: Ironclad Cleaver **Misareaux: Tristitia, Ironclad Severer *'Domaru' - 9 Jewels of Ardor (Trial 4387) **Altepa: Hedjedjet, Orthrus **Grauberg: Fuath **Abyssea - Uleguerand : Apademak **Vunkerl: Bukhis, Ketea **Misareaux: Amhuluk, Ironclad Severer **Attohwa: Titlacauan *'Haidate' - 6 Jewels of Balance (Trial 4247) ** Misareaux: Amhuluk Cirein-croin ** Tahrongi: Usurper, Lacovie, Iratham *'Sune-Ate' - 6 Jewels of Voyage (Trial 4267) ** La Theine: Briareus Hadhayosh, Karkinos ** Vunkerl: Durinn, Sedna Category:Guides